Studying
by Datweirdgirl
Summary: Phoenix Drop High/Minecraft Diaries. Aphmau has to help Gene with studying. Then things started to take a 180. Sweet sweet first serious smut. I regret nothing. HIATUS KINDA
1. Chapter 1

UM,,,,? First ever real and serious smut. And it's Minecraft. Eh. Takes place during the whole Gene's Scheme Arc. Warning, sex. Forced blowjob actually. NOT RAPE I SWEAR

* * *

Ever since Gene showed Aphmau that picture of her and Garroth kissing, she was forced to do Gene's bidding. He made her do his homework, skip class, and lie to everyone close to her. She couldn't let Laurance see that picture.

It all started when Aphmau and her mom were invited to have dinner with the Ro 'Meave family. Which included Garroth, Zane, and Vylad. And also the parents; Zianna and Garte. Garroth excused himself to go cool off because he was upset with his younger brother, Zane. Aphmau excused herself and went to talk to him. One thing led to another; Garroth ended up kissing Aphmau. He quickly apologized, saying that Laurance also liked her. However, that was supposed to stay secret between the two boys. Lurking in the shadows, Gene sneakily took a photo of Aphmau and Garroth kissing.

"Things are about to get interesting." Gene laughed manically after he took the picture.

~back in the present~

Aphmau, irritated to an extent, knocked on the door. She was at Gene and Dante's house. Gene made her come and help him with homework.

"Argh, why do I have to help stupid Gene with his stupid homework...!" Aphmau huffs out loud.

Gene's mom opened the door. "Oh you must be Gene's new friend! Come in! Are you here to help with his homework?" She asked. His mom was definitely happy that there was a good friend for her oldest son.

"Yes! Do you know where he is?" Aphmau asked very politely.

"He should be in his room, second door to the right upstairs!"

"Thank you, Ma'am!" Aphmau exclaimed and then headed upstairs.

She sighs, hoping to get this over with. Aphmau slowly trudges toward his door. She knocked.

"Come in!" He yelled.

Aphmau opened the door to see Gene lying in his bed on his phone.

"Lock the door, will ya?"

"Why?!" She demanded.

"Because I don't want anyone bothering us. Now hurry up."

Aphmau sighs again and did what he said even though it sounded fishy.

 _Just a precaution, I won't actually lock the door,_ She thought.

"Nice of you to come, Kitty." Gene said.

"Grr...! Let's just do this already!" Aphmau exasperated. She got down on her knees and pulled out a textbook out of her bag. Gene slid to the end of his bed where Aphmau was crouching down. Aphmau looked up with disgust.

" _What?_ "

"No need of that. Come and face me."

She turned her body. Aphmau was face level with Gene's crotch. He began to unzip his pants.

"Whoa whoa! Wait! What are you doing?! I thought we were going to study!" Aphmau yells. She could feel her face turn hot.

"That was just a facade. If I had told that I wanted you come here for a blowjob, you would of said no instantly. And probably tell my mom." Gene says. He chuckled. "Plus, I just wanted to see your face when I actually announce to you."

"W-What are you asking...?!" Aphmau demanded worriedly.

"I want you..." He pulled down his pants and spread his legs. "To suck me off."

"Huh...?! T-There's no way in hell I'll do that!" Aphmau said, already backing away.

"You don't have a choice, do you?" Gene laughs, holding the picture of her and Garroth. "Unless you want me to send this to Laurence..."

"N-No...! B-But do I really...?" Aphmau said.

"Yes you do Kitty."

"I don't even know how to... Y'know...!" She whined.

"Just lick and suck. And maybe even rub. But do not bite." Gene says, already enjoying this.

Aphmau slowly moved closer to Gene. She was face to face with his penis. She blushed, grabbing it and moving her face closer. Aphmau slowly licked the tip of it while moving her hand up and down. She winced, tasting a little bit of precum. _It smells so bad,_ she thought. But she knew Gene wouldn't want her to stop.

Gene growls. "My god, woman! Do you not know how to do a proper blowjob?!"

"T-This is my first time, Gene! Why don't you show me how?!"

"Fine." He said and then grabbed her head.

"Open your mouth."

She opens her mouth wider. Gene forcefully shoved her head down with all his might. Aphmau choked, gagging on the length. She tried to pull backward, but he had a hard grip on her head. She could hear Gene moan. Aphmau also tried to muffle out a cry, but all she was really doing was gasping for air. She could also feel him bucking his hips foreword, making his entire length go down her throat. Gene eventually let her go. Aphmau came up, wanting air more than ever. She had precum and strands of hair stuck to her face already.

"That's how I want you to do it." Gene smirked.

"How...?! I might die from that!" Aphmau coughed.

"Breathe through your nose. I'll give you short breaks in between, but y'know..."

"I-I can't do this...!" She cried.

"Then I guess I can speed dial Laurance and tell him about the picture AND the blowjob..."

"W-What?! Was the only reason for me doing this is for more blackmail?!"

"No... I just want Kitty to obey her Master."

"I swear to Irene Gene—"

"Now now. I won't tell him about this, but I will tell Laurance about the picture of you don't hurry up and suck."

Aphmau slowly put her mouth over his shaft. She started to bob up and down at a reasonable pace. Gene suddenly grabbed her hair and slammed the young teen down. This time, Aphmau was prepared, breathing through her nose while having it in her throat. She hesitantly licked the bottom of Gene's length, causing him to wince in pleasure. He forcefully bucked his hips again.

"Mmmph...!" Aphmau squirmed as she tapped Gene's leg to signal him to let go.

"It's not polite to talk with your mouth full, Kitty." Gene teases, softening his grip.

She quickly moved away from his dick to catch her breath. Aphmau had an embarrassing look on her face. The girl also moved some strands of hair away from her face.

"How long... Do I-I have to do this...?" Aphmau coughed.

"Until I cum. Then you can leave." Gene says as brought her toward him again. "Come on."

Aphmau did what she did last time and devoured it. Gene grabbed her hand and guided it to his balls, making her massage them. She could feel Gene twitch inside her mouth.

"F-Fuck... Kitty... Drink your milk..." Gene growled as he came.

Aphmau choked at the abundance of semen trickling down her throat. She tried to pull back, but Gene maliciously whispered one word.

" _Swallow._ "

So she did. Aphmau gulped down his cum. After what seems like forever, Gene finally dragged Aphmau off his dick. She was covered in sweat and had a trail of cum of her mouth.

"You spilled Kitty. I think somebody needs to be punished..." He says.

Aphmau coughed. "Please don't... My jaw is so sore... I don't think I can do that again." She felt humiliated.

Gene laughs. "I'm talking about actual sex. But we can do it on another day." He zips up his pants and pulls Aphmau onto his lap.

"S-Sex?! But..." She couldn't even think about having sex with Gene.

"Like I said, another day. Aren't you going to say something to your Master?" Gene taunts, brushing the strands of hair off of her face.

"Like what?" Aphmau spats.

"Thanking me for your meal."

Aphmau scoffs in disgust. Before she could slap him, she felt a hand go down toward her skirt and to her underwear.

"Gene! What are you doing?! Let go!" She demanded as she struggled.

Gene's hand slipped into her underwear and started to rub very gently on her cilt. He restrained Aphmau as he fingered her.

Aphmau lets out a surprised gasp while moving her hips to feel him deeper. "S-Stop...! Are y-you forgetting that your mom is probably about to knock on the door—!"

"Did you forget that I made you lock the door when you first came in, Kitty?" He chuckled.

 _Knock knock!_

"Gene? Aphmau? How's studying going?" Gene's mom called out.

Gene quickly pushed Aphmau off of him as he grabbed his textbook and pretended to read. He _thought_ she locked the door. Aphmau tried to look natural and also pretended to read his homework. His mom opened the door. She was greeted with Gene reading his math text book and Aphmau correcting his homework. She smiles, happy to know that they were just studying, not knowing what actually happened.

"I'm so glad you're helping Gene with his homework, Aphmau!" Gene's mom said.

Aphmau faked a smile. "Yeah! He is doing really great!"

His mom nodded with content. She finally left and closed the door, leaving them alone.

"Kitty I thought you locked the door."

It was Aphmau's turn to smirk. "Why would I do that when I know something felt fishy the moment I stepped into your room?"

Gene shrugged it off. He still got what he wanted anyways. He wasn't gonna let this opportunity go to waste. He was going to abuse this power.

 _Having Aphmau on a tight leash and making her do anything will sure be fun._ Gene thought, already hard again.

He knew exactly what he wanted next from Aphmau.

Her virginity.

* * *

so yea. I have sinned. And I can't tell if I'm doing more chapters or not. pls don't expect it. Rated M for Mmm oh yeah I'm going to hell


	2. Chapter 2

Heh, you guys waited like 3 months for this. Look at what you did. All jokes aside, here is... This.

Warning, sex and dirty talking. And started off with Aph not wanting to do it, but she actually does it. Again, not rape I swear.

((god this was so embarrassing to write,,,,))

* * *

Aphmau had to help Gene 'study' again. I.e. getting molested. She didn't know if she enjoyed it or not. It mostly consisted of Gene grabbing her butt or having her do a handjob instead of actually studying. So every week, Aphmau would have to come over. Katelyn and Kawaii~Chan were starting to become suspicious after seeing Aphmau hang around with Gene and the Shadow Knights. Even Garroth and Laurance looked skeptical.

She sighed. Aphmau remembers that Laurance told her specifically to stay away from them. But here she is, and there he is. Gene's electric blue eyes gazed over Aphmau. She was starting to feel uncomfortable. Not like she wasn't to begin with. Gene patted his lap.

"Come here, Kitty." He says.

Aphmau grumbles. She slipped perfectly into his lap, feeling his hand in her hair. Gene was petting her. She was being cradled as he leaned over to kiss her. Aphmau squirmed, not sure what the hell he's doing. Gene kept her still and kissed her. Her eyes widened. Aphmau tried to pull away, but Gene frowned. Then he moved to her neck, planting kisses and tiny bites. She began to freak out. All this touching is exhilarating to her which made her beet red.

"G-Gene...!" Aphmau gasps.

She wiggled, trying to get Gene away from her. Gene ignored it.

"Are you ready Kitty?" He asks. Aphmau looked at him with a questionable look. Gene began to unbutton Aphmau's top. She shrieked, ultimately slapping him in the face.

Gene rubbed his face. He chuckles. "Do you even know what's going on?"

Aphmau huffs as she subconsciously touches her own face. "Y-You're freaking molesting me Gene! Can't you just burn the picture and leave me alone?!"

"Sorry Kitty, but I can't do that. You see, I have something to do with you." Gene says.

He lifted her sightly and turned her around so her back was facing him. He spread her legs.

"Stop! What are you doing...?"

Gene pulled down his pants, showing his erect cock. He slowly rubbed his cock on Aphmau's panties. Aphmau didn't know what was going on. She just felt something long and hot trailing up and down her underwear.

"Gene! Answer me, dammit!" She moans accidentally.

"Kitty I want your virginity." Gene says cooly.

Aphmau started to panic again. She hasn't learned about reproduction and... Sex. Her mother shielded her innocence. Although, there was time she overheard two girls at school talking about sex and how it was amazing. "W-Wait...! Doesn't it hurt? What happens when you put your thing in me?!" Aphmau demanded.

"You honestly don't know anything about sex?" Gene said, dumbfounded. Aphmau casted her eyes away and crossed her arms. She sullenly nodded.

He smirked. "Kitty, this is another reason why I like you. One being your feistiness and your beautiful innocence."

Gene promptly pulled Aphmau's underwear onto one leg. He whispered into her ear, "When I put it in, it might hurt a little. But after you adjust, that's where the real magic begins, okay?"

Before Aphmau could ask what could hurt, she felt a sharp pain from down below. She cried out, wanting to grab onto something. She grabbed her legs. She looked down to see Gene's cock inside her and that she was bleeding. Aphmau was about to scream but Gene swiftly covered her mouth with his hand. She was crying and drooling all over his hand.

"Shh, Kitty. I told you it was going to hurt. Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." Gene coaxed. He slowly thrusts inch by inch. Aphmau's muffled screams turned into biting. Gene moans softly into her hair.

Aphmau let out a loud mmmm and closed her eyes. Gene brought his hand away from her mouth, allowing her to sharply gasp. It began to feel good, to much of Aphmau's dismay. The tears were starting to dry up and Gene decided to go a bit faster. That caused her to moan in pleasure. Aphmau subconsciously slammed her body down as he slammed up. Gene noticed this, and wanted to tease her even more.

"Are you starting to like it? You like it when your Master slams his cock into you?"

She whines, too distracted in the pleasure. "A-Ah, Gene shut up...! Just... Go f-faster!"!

Gene complies as he turned Aphmau's back to her and grabbed her legs. He lifted her legs, putting them out into air. He pounded even faster, reached every sweet spot. Aphmau could barely breathe. Everything was hot and sweaty, making the experience exhilarating. Her heart was going too fast it hurt. The lovely sound of skin slapping against each other made Aphmau feel even more dirty. Gene just couldn't believe that Aphmau is actually liking this and not smacking him across the face. He got his Kitty to finally obey him.

"I-I... Faster.! G-Gene—" Aphmau whimpered. She could barely form a sentence as she came.

Gene came inside her. Aphmau could feel all the cum fill her up. He slowly pulled out. Gene moved Aphmau to his lap. Her legs felt weak and she was breathing heavy. The cum was already dripping onto her legs.

"You okay Kitty?" Gene asked as he couldn't help but smirk.

"My mom is going to kill me..." Aphmau wheezed.

Having sex with a boy? If her mom wasn't disappointed, she sure is now. How is Aphmau going to explain this to her mom? There are so many things wrong with her and Gene's relationship.

"It can be our little secret. Besides, it looked liked you enjoyed it." He replies.

Aphmau scoffs. "I'm not saying anything." She wasn't about to break down so easily.

Gene nuzzled into her hair. Even if she denies it, she loved that and will do it again, he thought. He achieved his goal and kissed her softly. This time Aphmau didn't fight it, too exhausted to do anything. She simply returned the kiss.

"Maybe next time we can try yoyeurism." He joked.

"W-What's that?" Aphmau questions.

Gene shook his head, loving how innocent she was. He wonders if they can keep this up without getting caught...

* * *

This was probably a disappointment for some of you, but oh my god it's done. I've been super busy with school and personal stuff. I sorry. Thank you so much for reading!

Quick question, would you want me to continue this story, or would you rather have other smut? I was planning on trying to do one for Garrance...


	3. Chapter 3 but it's only part of it :)

Yo this is part of chapter 3! Sorry for the **long** wait. Why is it only a part you ask? Because I started this like a year ago and haven't touched it since! But yeah this is what you're gonna get for now until I rewatch PDH again. This chapter is garrance related btw. Literally no warnings. Enjoy!

* * *

Tick tick tick.

Laurance sat idly in his calculus class, growing bored. They had a quiz and he was already done in the first 5 minutes. Laurance couldn't turn it in since his teacher barked at him and made him double check— no, triple checked that he answered all the questions correctly.

He huffs, wanting to scream in frustration. Take my word for it, He wanted to say. Now he had to wait until everyone in class was done with their quiz.

Tick tick tick.

Garroth, on the other hand, was having the hardest time. He was almost certain he'll fail this quiz. Didn't stop him from trying though. He ran his hand through his blonde hair, becoming distressed. He might have to ask Laurance for help later, since apparently he finished already. It didn't help that Garroth couldn't focus thanks to all the girls in his class whispering about him. They weren't even whispering. He also still felt really guilty about kissing Aphmau. Laurance had no idea that his best friend kissed the girl he had a crush on.

Tick tick tick.

Blue eyes wavered toward Laurance, who was drumming his fingers on his desk. Garroth had a sickening feeling. He had to tell Laurance! He made it a mental note to at least bring it up when he goes to his house. Garroth just wanted this to be over.

Tick tick tick.

"This clock is starting to get annoying..." Garroth grumbled under his breath.

~After School~

The final school bell rang as students were excused from their classrooms. Garroth was right, he got an F on his calculus test. He was honestly not surprised. Garroth and Laurance usually walk to school and home together, so it was easy for the blonde to talk to Laurance. Laurance however was a few feet ahead of him. It seemed like he was ready to go home.

"Laurance!" Garroth called out to him. He rushed up to him.

Laurance turned his head but still kept walking. "Yeah?"

"I... I kinda failed my quiz from calculus. Do you think I can have some help please?" Garroth asks sheepishly.

"Sure! We can study at my place, my mom wouldn't mind. Plus, she likes you." Laurance said.

Garroth smiles. He's so lucky to have a friend like him. Still, he had to question one thing. "Your mom likes me?"

Laurance nodded. "Finds you very charming, cute, and sweet." He says while not looking Garroth in the eyes.

"Well, she isn't wrong." Garroth laughs.

Laurance rolled his eyes and smirked. "Shut up. Come on, we're almost there."

"I know," Garroth sighed. "I've been to your house plenty of times before." He playfully nudged Laurance.

After a short walk, the boys were finally at Laurance's house. He grabbed his keys from his bag and unlocked the door.

"Mom! I'm home! With Garroth!" Laurance yelled.

"Hi there Laurance! And hi to you too Garroth!" His mom called out from the kitchen.

Garroth said hello back but was suddenly grabbed by the arm. Before he can ask what was going on, Laurance pulled him upstairs to his room. Then he locked the door behind them.

"Why'd you lock the door? And what is wrong?" He asks, confused on what's going on.

"My mom has a habit of just barging in here without knocking okay. Also nothing is wrong, there is just something I want to tell you." Laurance replied, setting down his bag and taking off his blazer. He threw his blazer on his bed.

Garroth did the same, but neatly folded his blazer and put his bag in the corner. "What?"

"I've been meaning to ask you Garroth, but have you've seen Aphmau at all in school today?"

He had to think about it. He DID see her, but it seemed like she was avoiding him. And was a bit too close to those Shadow Knights. "I have, but she was avoiding me."

"Aphmau has been avoiding me too and has been hanging around Gene. I'm really worried about her." Laurance said with a frown on his face. He had a history with Gene and the Shadow Knights, so he would know if she is in trouble. Laurance does feel like Aphmau is in trouble, but why?

"Really?! She's been hanging around Gene?!" Garroth exclaimed, taken aback. Was it his fault...?

"We can ask her tomorrow. Right now, I need to help your sorry soul with calculus." Laurance said as he patted his bed to signal Garroth to sit next to him.

"Right..."

~Fifteen Minutes Later...~

Garroth slumped onto the bed. He really didn't want to do this anymore. He put his hand on his forehead. "God, this is unbearable. How can you say this was easy?"

Laurance followed suite. "Not my fault you don't study. But yeah, I'm getting bored of this."

Both of them laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling. Soon Garroth's eyes started to wander to Laurance, where he got a nicest view of him. It was quite breathtaking. Laurance's pale blue eyes... And his short shaggy brown hair... Can't forget his nice smile. Everyone says that Garroth has a charming smile, but Laurance's smile was more soft, cunning, and hot. Garroth blushed, realizing that he was checking out his best friend. He turned to lay on his side, facing Laurance. He wrapped his arms around Laurance's waist.

* * *

THATS ALL I GOT sorry! This isn't what people wanted but I'm trying to show that y'know, I brought this back up again. I might even rewrite this entirely because it's been so long. Thanks for putting up with me!


End file.
